


Hitting Rock Bottom

by funezcookie6, SidraNova



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Attempted Murder, Comedy, Conflict, Dark, Dark Comedy, Depression, Desperation, Epic Fail, Frustration, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Loss of Trust, Money, Mystery, Problems, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funezcookie6/pseuds/funezcookie6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidraNova/pseuds/SidraNova
Summary: Sportacus has recently landed in a state of emergency and he needs all the help he can get.





	1. Only the Begining

Sportacus wasn’t the type to curse, hell, he didn’t even look the part, he seemed innocent and had a lot of great friends, someone with a huge positive influence on others especially the children. However Robbie Rotten got to him even eventually, just like he did with everyone else his arrogance was always the cause. Sportacus didn’t realize until it was too late, he was driven into a fucking pile of debt. He wasn’t one to be careful, especially with his items so, it’s not like it was his fault that Robbie got a hold of his social security number right? No wait, actually, that’s the reason it was his fault. 

When Sportacus had checked his mail, it consisted of fan letters from Stephanie and the other children expressing gratitude for consistently helping them with problems whether it was homework or possible injury. The last thing he expected was a federal government letter threatening to throw him in federal prison if he didn’t pay his two-hundred-eighty-thousand dollars of debt. He held a face of utter shock as the letter slipped from his fingers leaving small paper cuts along his hands. He hadn’t even thought to check the rest of the mail that was held in a small tube on the ground, instead, he practically cried himself to sleep. He woke up later with dark rings under his eyes and wanted to know just who was responsible to do a such a horrible thing. He never wasted much money on things, in fact, he was pretty well off because he saved so much money from the recent passing of his grandfather (Rest in peace you old coot). He did have someone in mind, however, and it was either stingy or Robbie Rotten. Now, he partly suspected stingy because everyone knew he was a greedy little shit, and for Robbie’s part, it looked quite obvious

Sportacus was not one to quickly blame others, but using his minor detective skills, he was able to guess who did fairly quickly. All he needed to do was investigate who spent more than two-hundred thousand dollars on Allen wrenches, dog food, toilet paper and over half of it was spent on Viagra alone. Just thinking about the things bought with his money, Sportacus had automatically ruled out Stingy. There’s no way a child of his age would even know what Viagra was, let alone know what it was for. With this information, Sportacus went to investigate to see who exactly got him into an incredibly high of amount of shitty debt. Actually, since he thought he was going to repeat it so many times, he would name it, “rock bottom.” Perfect, now he would actually have a reason to be stressed.  
Over a period of three days, Sportacus went about asking the 15 residents of LazyTown if they’ve seen notorious “Villain” of LazyTown milling about somewhere, he was, of course, met with blank stares and a few shrugs. This only dragged him closer to his impending mental breakdown until he snapped. He just collapsed in a heap in the middle of the road waiting for a truck to come hit him so he could sue, Hell maybe he'd be able to pay back half of what he now owed the U.S. government.  
He waited for hours only now cursing the quiet town and its lack of traffic. This would have been fine any other day but not today. Today he wanted to be hit head on by an eighteen wheeler.  
He would have stayed there longer if he had not heard a familiar pair of footsteps and the mayor's curious face peering down at him.  
“Oh! Sportacus what are you doing lying in the road like that?” His tone held confusion and concern as he saw the town hero in an apparent state of distress. “Oh, nothing much.” He answered him with that fake smile that didn't quite reach his usually bright eyes. “Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're about to break down any minute now with those rings around your eyes.” Of course, he wasn't okay, he was over two hundred thousand dollars in debt because Robbie stole his ID and spent it on Allen wrenches. He stayed silent as he stared intently down at him. “ If something's wrong I could try to help you.” The mayor wasn't a rich man and defiantly couldn't help him with his current predicament. “I don't think you can help Mayor, I'm over two hundred thousand dollars in debt.”  
The mayor's eyes widened in shock at this information. “Why are you that high in debt!?” The mayor asked completely stunned. Spartacus just grunted in response as he got up to leave. The mayor followed behind him getting off the road and walking toward the field where the children were playing. As soon as Spartacus stepped on the grass he heard the long wail of a truck horn as the air rushed behind him.


	2. Authors note (I am so sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note my duded

I regret to inform you that due to a hurricane bouta barrel through this MoFo, Fuck up's one and two are going to have to take a short Hiatus, My bad broski's- SidraNova

**Author's Note:**

> Woah


End file.
